¡Milagro! You Sexy Thing
by Aromohola
Summary: Tras tomar la Poción Reveladora, cierto Gryffindor y cierto Slytherin descubren que en el fondo no son tan distintos y comparten un mismo deseo Historia inspirada en la canción You Sexy Thing de Hot Chocolate


¡Milagro! (You Sexy Thing)  
  
Otra noche de insomnio. Cierro los ojos, aunque ya sé que es inútil. Envidio a mis compañeros, que duermen plácidamente cerca de mí. Ellos no tienen que enfrentarse cada día con sus miedos ni con sus pesadillas durante las noches interminables. Nadie les pide nada. Ellos por lo menos pueden dormir tranquilos.  
  
La gente espera grandes cosas de mí. Para ellos soy el Niño-que-vivió, el único que ha sobrevivido varios ataques de Voldemort, la esperanza para salvar el mundo mágico. El nombre pesa a mis hombros. Daría cualquier cosa por ser un chico normal, sin otras responsabilidades que las que alguien normal puede asumir. Yo solo no puedo enfrentarme al mal de ese mundo. Estoy harto de jugar a ser el héroe, he visto cosas espeluznantes que harían temblar a cualquiera: víctimas inocentes han muerto ante mis ojos, y yo, indefenso, no he podido hacer nada para salvarles. Tampoco olvidaré la gente chillando de dolor, abrasándose por dentro a causa de la maldición del Cruciatus. Sé de lo que hablo, porque yo también lo he vivido en mi propia piel. Desearía no tener la cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente, no quiero ninguna marca que revele quién soy.  
  
La gente cree que soy valiente. Tal vez lo soy, pero saco el coraje porque no tengo otro remedio. Sin proponérmelo, a menudo me encuentro en situaciones desesperadas. La gente que me rodea se halla en peligro por mi culpa, y hago lo único posible: intentar salvarles. ¿No haríais lo mismo? Saco el coraje para luchar por mis creencias, para luchar por la libertad.  
  
Y una vez más se me aparece su imagen. No es la primera vez ni la última, imagino. Desde que lo conocí, siempre me ha fascinado, no me preguntéis por qué. Encuentro repulsivo todo lo que le rodea, las ideas de purificación de la sangre y el afán de poder. Pero él me sorprende. Es como una rosa en un charco de barro. De facciones tiernas y delicadas, pálido como sólo puede serlo un rayo de luna, ojos grises como el mar en día de tormenta... sus ojos, esos ojos son los que me han cautivado. Al principio intentaba negarme la evidencia, no quería admitirlo, pero hace ya tiempo que he aceptado que siento algo por mi enemigo. Ya no es el maldito Malfoy, sino Draco, simplemente.  
  
Intento borrar estas imágenes perversas que bailan ante mis ojos: Draco sonriendo, Draco saludándome con su elegancia, Draco seduciéndome... pero en balde. Por suerte no son nada más que una cruel fantasía.  
  
Suspiro. Es en momentos como éste cuando la soledad se hace insostenible, cuando quisiera tener alguien que pudiera acariciarme y alejar mis miedos. Alguien como Draco.  
  
Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Quizá si no fuera quien soy, quizá si no existieran esas estúpidas rivalidades Gryffindor-Slytherin, Potter-Malfoy... Quizás entonces, si no otra cosa, por lo menos habríamos podido ser amigos. Pero no es así. Además, fui yo quien lo rechacé, sé que es orgulloso y nunca me podrá perdonar.  
  
No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Otra noche de insomnio. No quiero cerrar los ojos, no servirá de nada. Por más que lo intente, sé que esta noche será como las anteriores. Una sonrisa se me escapa en escuchar los ronquidos de mis compañeros. No saben lo afortunados que son, la sociedad no les exige nada. Por lo menos ellos pueden dormir tranquilos.  
  
La gente espera grandes coses de mí. Para ellos soy el heredero de los Malfoy, una de las familias más importantes y con más tradición en el mundo mágico. El nombre pesa a mis hombros. Daría cualquier cosa por ser un mago normal, sin que nadie me impusiera el camino a seguir. Estoy harto de asistir a las reuniones de los mortífagos, he visto cosas terribles que harían temblar a cualquiera: gente doblada a la voluntad de Quién-Tú-Ya- Sabes, o peor aún, chillando de dolor y retorciéndose más que una anguila bajo la maldición del Cruciatus. Sé de lo que hablo, porque yo también lo he vivido en mi propia piel. Lo último que deseo es recibir la Marca Tenebrosa, no quiero ninguna señal que revele quién soy.  
  
La gente cree que soy ambicioso. Tal vez lo soy, pero no es poder, lo que yo quiero. Mi padre espera que siga sus pasos. Si alguna vez me atreviera a contradecirle, sé muy bien lo que me haría. Sería capaz de eliminarme y borrar mi nombre, como si nunca hubiera existido. Es por eso que finjo, para perseverar la vida. ¿No haríais lo mismo? Mi única ambición es ser libre.  
  
Y una vez más se me aparece su imagen. Vuelvo a sonreír, consciente de que no puedo escapar de mi destino. Desde el primer día en que le conocí, me ha atraído, no me preguntéis por qué. Me asustan los ideales utópicos, no creo en la lucha por las causas imposibles, siempre había creído que era inútil... Pero él es distinto. Cada vez que se ha enfrentado al Mal, ha salido victorioso. De facciones delicadas e inocentes, con el pelo negro y rebelde como un caballo indomable, ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas, como las gotas del rocío sobre las hojas de los árboles... sus ojos, esos ojos son lo que me ha cautivado. Es muy difícil encajar una realidad como ésa, he tardado tiempo en aceptar que siento algo por mi enemigo. Ya no es el maldito Potter, sino Harry, simplemente.  
  
Intento borrar las fantasías que bailan ante mis ojos: Harry sonriendo, Harry ruborizándose con su inocencia, Harry mirándome con deseo... pero sin éxito. Afortunadamente sé que estas imágenes tan sólo son fruto de mi imaginación.  
  
Suspiro. Me gustaría tener alguien a mi lado, alguien que me abrazara y me susurrara en el oído que todo irá bien. Alguien como Harry.  
  
Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Quizá si no fuera quien soy, quizá si no hubiera esas estúpidas rivalidades Slytherin-Gryffindor, Malfoy- Potter... Quizás entonces, si no otra cosa, por lo menos podríamos haber sido amigos. Pero no. Además, fue él quien me rechazó, sé que es orgulloso y nunca vendrá a pedirme perdón.  
  
No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * * Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, mi mirada se dirige automáticamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Él todavía no está, un ligero suspiro traiciona mi decepción. Por suerte Ron no se ha dado cuenta, absorto como está con su monólogo sobre quidditch. Y Hermione... no estoy seguro, ella es muy perspicaz y rara es la vez que se le escapan los pequeños detalles. Sin embargo no dice nada.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, noto que su presencia llena la sala. Levanto los ojos y veo a Draco que llega. ¿Me lo parece a mí, o sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente? Durante el resto del desayuno, apenas presto atención a las charlas de mis compañeros, concentrado como estoy estudiando cada uno de los gestos de Draco. No puede ser, de vez en cuando mira hacia aquí... Mi corazón da un salto cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzan.  
  
¡Maldito sea! Si se tratara de otra persona, tal vez abrigaría la esperanza de que él siente lo mismo que yo. Pero eso es imposible, es Malfoy.  
  
No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, mi mirada se dirige automáticamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Él ya está allí, junto con sus amigos Weasley y Granger. Hace tiempo que he dejado de insultarles, por lo menos en mis pensamientos. Quizá en los encuentros casuales (o intencionados) todavía les llamo Weasel y Sangre Sucia, pero sólo para mantener las apariencias.  
  
Como si alguien le hubiera advertido de mi llegada, levanta los ojos y mira hacia mí. Noto que me tiemblan las piernas, pero sigo avanzando hacia mi sitio, intentando ocultar mi turbación. Durante el desayuno me concentro en las charlas de mis compañeros para olvidarme de Harry, pero de vez en cuando los ojos se me escapan en su dirección. ¿Me lo parece a mí o me mira fijamente? El corazón me da un salto cada vez que me cruzo con sus ojos.  
  
¡Maldito sea! Si fuera otro, quizá creería que también siente algo por mí, quién sabe... Pero es imposible, es Potter.  
  
No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
¿Alguna vez he dicho que detesto Pociones? En primer lugar, no soporto el profesor Snape. Desde el primer momento en que me vio que me tiene manía. Supongo que es por el nombre, soy un Potter... No sé exactamente qué relación tendría con mi padre durante su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, pero seguro que me odia por eso. Bueno, el odio es mutuo.  
  
Y lo segundo que no soporto de Pociones es que siempre, en los seis años que llevo en la escuela, siempre hemos tenido clase con los de Slytherin. Eso era especialmente conflictivo durante los primeros cursos, cuando la rivalidad entre Draco y yo era más fuerte... Parecía que Draco disfrutaba haciéndome rabiar y liándome en situaciones comprometidas. Lo peor de todo era cuando Snape bajaba puntos a nuestra casa, injustamente. Tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la rabia... Y Draco, siempre con esa sonrisa burlona, la misma sonrisa que ahora deseo en las más inconfesables de las fantasías.  
  
Parece que hoy el humor de Snape es peor que de costumbre, porque sólo al llegar ya ha bajado 50 puntos a Gryffindor sin ninguna razón aparente. Y luego su castigo favorito: juntarnos por parejas formadas por un alumno de cada casa... Naturalmente, a mí me ha tocado trabajar con Draco. Fingiendo disgusto, cojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la mesa donde el rubio ya ha colocado metódicamente cada uno de los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaremos en la preparación de la poción. Draco es el compañero ideal para Pociones: él sabe en qué momento hay que tirar los ingredientes en el caldero, y en qué cantidad, así que no tengo que preocuparme demasiado. A mí me quedan las tareas más mecánicas, como cortar las raíces de acebo o moler las semillas de mandrágora. Una vez acabada mi parte del trabajo, sólo falta esperar. Esperar, y admirar las manos de Draco, finas y delicadas, ejecutando cada movimiento con una precisión y elegancia como se espera de un buscador de quidditch, y no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo debe ser la sensación de tener esas manos recorriendo y explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo...  
  
Harry, aleja estas ideas y concéntrate en la poción. De repente noto que los pelos se me ponen de punta, y al levantar los ojos me encuentro con la mirada de odio que Snape tiene reservada sólo para mí.  
  
- Potter. ¿Podría explicar al resto de la clase para qué sirve la poción de hoy?  
  
Tendría que haber leído la lección, sabiendo que me preguntaría a mí, como siempre. Busco ayuda, pero por desgracia Hermione se halla en la otra punta del aula, y a mi lado sólo está Draco con su sonrisa burlona. Supongo que tendría que enfadarme con él, pero es que es tan irresistiblemente atractivo...  
  
- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor - qué novedad. - ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?  
  
No me sorprende que Hermione levante la mano, aunque con timidez. Ya ha perdido la esperanza que Snape se fije en ella. Draco también conoce la respuesta, con un solo gesto ya le basta para llamar la atención del profesor.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?  
  
- Es la Poción Reveladora - me encanta el tono y la cadencia con la que arrastra las palabras, no lo puedo evitar. - Sirve para mejorar la capacidad de interpretación de las miradas y gestos de la otra gente.  
  
- Muy bien. Diez puntos para Slytherin.  
  
Pánico. Me aterroriza la perspectiva de que Draco pueda adivinar qué pasa por mi cabeza. Porque no creo que Snape se pierda una ocasión como esta para hacernos beber la poción... No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
¿Alguna vez he dicho que adoro Pociones? En primer lugar, me encanta el profesor Snape. Severus, soy de los pocos que tienen el honor de poderle llamar por su nombre. Desde el primer momento en que me vio, soy su alumno favorito. Supongo que es por el nombre, soy un Malfoy... No sé exactamente qué relación tenía con mi padre durante su época en Hogwarts, pero seguro que me aprecia por esto. Bueno, el afecto es mutuo.  
  
Y lo segundo que me gusta de Pociones es que siempre, en los seis cursos que llevamos, siempre hemos tenido clase con los Gryffindor. Los primeros años era especialmente divertido, cuando la rivalidad entre Harry y yo era más fuerte... Me encantaba meterlo en situaciones comprometidas que solían acabar con detenciones para Harry o, en el mejor de los casos, con Severus bajando puntos a Gryffindor injustamente. Y él siempre tratando de contener la rabia... Adorable. Siempre he tenido debilidad por Harry cuando está enojado.  
  
Parece que Severus hoy no está de buen humor, porque sin ninguna razón aparente ha bajado 50 puntos a Gryffindor sólo al llegar. Y luego nos ha juntado por parejas mezclando las dos casas. Suerte que sé controlar las emociones y nadie ha notado la alegría de tener a Harry como compañero. Bueno, el moreno no es el compañero ideal en la preparación de una poción, soy perfectamente consciente de ello. No confiaría en él para tirar cada uno de los elementos dentro el caldero, dudo que fuera capaz de hacerlo en el instante preciso y en la medida adecuada. Pero en cambio ejecuta a la perfección las tareas mecánicas como cortar las raíces de acebo o moler las semillas de mandrágora. De vez en cuando me sorprendo admirando sus manos, fuertes y tenaces como se espera de un buscador de quidditch, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo sería sentir esas manos recorriendo y explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo...  
  
Draco, aparta esos pensamientos y concéntrate en la poción. De repente Severus clava su mirada de odio sobre Harry, que se estremece incluso antes de escuchar su voz:  
  
- Potter. ¿Podría explicar al resto de la clase para qué sirve la poción de hoy?  
  
Harry ni siquiera se ha leído el título de la lección. Me deleito observando al chico buscando ayuda desesperadamente, pero por desgracia suya, Granger se halla en la otra punta del aula. Y me apuesto mil galeones que no me preguntará a mí, demasiado orgulloso para eso... No puedo evitar de sonreír. Cuando está desesperado, Harry es tan irresistiblemente atractivo...  
  
- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor - qué novedad. - ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?  
  
Me sorprende que Granger levante la mano. ¿Todavía espera que Severus se fije en ella? Yo también sé la respuesta, con un simple gesto ya es suficiente para llamar la atención del profesor.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?  
  
- Es la Poción Reveladora - mientras hablo observo a Harry, que me mira con una expresión ininteligible - Sirve para mejorar la capacidad de interpretación de las miradas y gestos de la otra gente.  
  
- Muy bien. Diez puntos para Slytherin.  
  
Pánico. Me aterroriza la perspectiva de que Harry sepa qué pasa por mi cabeza. Porque no creo que Severus se pierda una ocasión como ésta para hacernos beber la poción... No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Me trago la poción de un solo sorbo, por no tener que saborear ese líquido repugnante. Por un momento el mundo se tergiversa. Mis orejas me zumban, y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero enseguida todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
Lentamente, me giro hacia Draco, temiendo lo inevitable. Descubrirá el peor de los secretos, y eso me hará vulnerable... Tranquilo, Harry. Eres un Gryffindor. No es tan malo mostrar el más noble de los sentimientos, aunque sea hacia la persona más inesperada.  
  
Y entonces la revelación. De repente todo tiene sentido. No necesitamos intercambiar ninguna palabra, con una simple mirada basta para descubrir un mundo inimaginable, se abren infinitas posibilidades hasta ahora arrinconadas a causa de nuestra supuesta enemistad. Draco siente lo mismo que yo, compartimos el mismo deseo y el mismo miedo al amor.  
  
Instintivamente, nuestras manos se buscan bajo la mesa. El contacto es breve pero intenso. Como una descarga eléctrica. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Lo único que sé es que necesito a Draco como el aire que respiro. Necesito abrazarle, besarle, sentirlo mío. Necesito tenerlo entre mis brazos, protegerlo de todo mal. Quiero que sepa que siempre estaré con él. Pero la voz de Snape nos devuelve a la cruda realidad.  
  
- Ehem... ¿Potter? ¿Podría explicarnos qué es lo que ha experimentado con la poción? Seguro que sus compañeros se mueren de ganas de saberlo.  
  
No puedo evitar ruborizarme. Gracias a Merlín que nadie ha tomado la poción todavía... ¿o sí?  
  
- Hum... Bueno, yo... Draco... quiero decir... Malfoy... - no se me ocurre nada para salir de esta situación tan desastrosa. La sonrisa del profesor confirma mis sospechas: él lo sabe todo. Una gota de sudor frío en la frente, los labios me tiemblan.  
  
- Un gran discurso, Potter. La elocuencia es su punto fuerte. - Se gira hacia Draco - ¿Malfoy? Seguro que no tendrá ningún problema para compartir con el resto de los compañeros los secretos que esconde el famoso Harry Potter... ¿Por qué se ha puesto rojo?  
  
- Oh. Eso... Potter tiene miedo de que explique que durante las clases a menudo tiene fantasías eróticas... como cualquier otro chico.  
  
Snape hace una mueca de decepción. Aún no sé si enfadarme o estar agradecido por las palabras de Draco. Busco una respuesta en sus ojos de plata, y lo que descubro me sorprende: me imploran perdón. Seguro que nunca será capaz de pronunciar esta palabra, pero me alivia saber que Draco NO ES como aparenta: bajo la fachada de orgullo y menosprecio se esconde un chico sensible con las inseguridades de alguien a quien se le exige demasiado y tiene miedo a fallar.  
  
Sólo deseo que la clase acabe cuanto antes para poder huir hacia algún lugar donde nadie pueda ahondar en mi alma. Por suerte todo el mundo está lo bastante ocupado ocultando sus emociones como para prestar atención al resto de compañeros. Vaya, creo que en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade tendré que comprar un caldero, he contado cuarenta y siete abolladuras, y el color del fondo es más bien sospechoso...  
  
- Ya podéis marchar.  
  
Por fin. Recojo mis cosas rápidamente para salir corriendo antes de que vengan Ron o Hermione. No quiero tener que darles explicaciones. Draco me agarra el brazo. Otra vez el torbellino de emociones al entrar en contacto.  
  
- Harry... Esta noche...  
  
- A medianoche ante la estatua jorobada del tercer piso.  
  
Me zambulliría en esos ojos grises como el cielo del otoño, donde ahora baila una chispa de gozo... Pero tengo que escapar de mis amigos antes de que me aborden con cuestiones incómodas. Ellos no lo comprenderían. No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bebo la poción a pequeños sorbos, saboreando ese líquido exquisito. Por unos instantes el mundo va al revés. Mis orejas me zumban, y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero enseguida todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
Lentamente, me giro hacia Harry, temiendo lo inevitable. Descubrirá el peor de los secretos, y eso me hará vulnerable... Tranquilo, Draco. . Eres un Slytherin. A cambio sabrás qué esconde Harry, y seguro que encontrarás algo para hacerle cerrar la boca.  
  
Y entonces la revelación. No necesitamos palabras, nuestras miradas lo dicen todo. Todo lo que hasta ahora habíamos creído imposible, todo lo que habíamos descartado a causa de nuestra supuesta enemistad, ahora toma otro significado. Harry siente lo mismo que yo, compartimos el mismo deseo y el mismo miedo al amor.  
  
Instintivamente, nuestras manos se buscan bajo la mesa. El contacto es una llama que quema mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido: me hierve la sangre, el corazón está a punto de estallar. Necesito a Harry. Quiero abrazarle, quiero besarle, quiero que sea mío. Quiero que se olvide de nuestras diferencias, porque en el fondo somos iguales. Quiero... quiero las manos de Harry rodeándome con delicadeza y que me proteja de todo mal. Quiero saber que siempre estará conmigo. Pero la voz de Snape nos devuelve a la cruda realidad:  
  
- Ehem... ¿Potter? ¿Podría explicarnos qué es lo que ha experimentado con la poción? Seguro que sus compañeros se mueren de ganas de saberlo.  
  
Me encanta cuando Harry se pone rojo. Gracias a Merlín que soy el único que sabe sus motivos... ¿o no?  
  
- Hum... Bueno, yo... Draco... quiero decir... Malfoy... - se calla, sin saber qué decir. De verdad que tendrá que aprender a salir de esas situaciones comprometidas con algo más de aplomo. Severus sonríe, y confirma mis sospechas: lo sabe todo.  
  
- Un gran discurso, Potter. La elocuencia es su punto fuerte. - Se gira hacia mí - ¿Malfoy? Seguro que no tendrá ningún problema para compartir con el resto de los compañeros los secretos que esconde el famoso Harry Potter... ¿Por qué se ha puesto rojo?  
  
- Oh. Eso... Potter tiene miedo de que explique que durante las clases a menudo tiene fantasías eróticas... como cualquier otro chico.  
  
Me muerdo la lengua por haber pronunciado estas palabras tan terribles. Todavía no sé si Harry se enfadará por lo que acabo de decir. Busco una respuesta en sus ojos esmeralda, y lo que descubro me sorprende: reflejan comprensión. Respiro aliviado, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que Harry ES lo que aparenta: su bondad y simpatía no son fingidas como creía, sino totalmente genuinas. Y sus miedos también son reales, propios de alguien a quien se le exige demasiado y tiene miedo a fallar.  
  
Ojalá se acabe ya la clase. Me dedico a observar cómo reacciona la gente después de tomar la poción: algunos parece que de repente se interesan por objetos irrelevantes como las abolladuras de los calderos o los tejos de las paredes, con el único propósito de esconder el rostro y evitar que alguien pueda ahondar en su alma. Otros se atreven a estudiar los compañeros... ¡son tantas cosas, las que se pueden descubrir hoy! ¡Quién lo habría dicho, que cuando Longbottom tiembla bajo la mirada de Severus no es sólo de terror! El profesor se divierte con la situación lo mismo que yo, y no puedo evitar de devolverle una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
- Ya podéis marchar.  
  
Por fin. Recojo mis cosas lentamente, quiero salir cuando todo el mundo se haya ido. No quiero que nadie me haga preguntas. Harry está a punto de salir corriendo, pero le agarro el brazo. Otra vez el torbellino de emociones al entrar en contacto.  
  
- Harry... Esta noche...  
  
- A medianoche ante la estatua jorobada del tercer piso.  
  
Me zambulliría en esos ojos verdes y misteriosos como la profundidad de un bosque, pero se va, huyendo de sus amigos. Yo también esquivo a Vin y a Greg, aunque dudo que me aborden con cuestiones incómodas. Nunca se han atrevido a preguntarme nada personal, no van a hacerlo ahora. No creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
He pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, intentando concentrarme en la lectura del tercer volumen de Aritmancia Avanzada por Apurva Patil. Pero mi cabeza está en algún otro lugar. Me preocupa Harry.  
  
Él no lo sabe, porque ha escondido la cabeza bajo el ala, con la pueril esperanza de que así no se descubriría... Pero todos hemos bebido la poción, y era muy fácil darse de cuenta de la verdad: está enamorado de Malfoy.  
  
No entiendo qué es lo que ha visto en este chico que nos ha amargado la existencia durante todos esos años en Hogwarts. Pero también tengo que confesar que he descubierto cosas que nunca habría sospechado. Si ayer me hubieran dicho que Malfoy siente una admiración sincera por Harry, habría creído que se estaban burlando de mí. Eso, o que todo formaba parte de alguna retorcida artimaña para meternos en problemas.  
  
Ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi amigo, y respetaré cualquier decisión que tome. Espero que no se equivoque. Quizá Draco es diferente de cómo imaginábamos, pero no deja de ser un Malfoy. Y su padre es un seguidor de Quién-Todos-Sabemos. Es una alianza peligrosa, ahora que se avecinan tiempos difíciles.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Es cierto lo que he oído? - Ron entra gritando fuera de sí, ni siquiera se percata de las protestas de la señora Pince por hacerle callar. - ¿Harry ama a Malfoy? ¿Al chico-hurón Malfoy?  
  
- Ron... El amor es así. Nadie puede elegir de quién se enamora.  
  
Pero él ya no escucha mis palabras. Ha descubierto la confirmación en mis ojos, y el enojo se convierte en ira.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso Harry? ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Creía que era mi amigo! ¡Que se vaya a lamer el culo del juguete sexual de Quién- Tú-Ya-Sabes, si quiere!  
  
En su ataque de rabia, la magia se descontrola. Como en un huracán, todo empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Primero sólo los papeles de las mesas más cercanas, pero enseguida se añaden lápices, plumas y libretas, y luego los tinteros, libros y mochilas... Si la fuerza sigue creciendo, pronto todos nos veremos absorbidos dentro el ciclón.  
  
- ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Ron se desploma, convertido en piedra. Con asombro veo que Harry aparece de debajo la capa de invisibilidad, aún apuntando con la varita. Se arrodilla al lado de Ron para susurrarle la única disculpa que se le ocurre:  
  
- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
La poción ya ha dejado de tener efecto. Me gustaría saber qué se esconde bajo el rostro ininteligible de Harry. Quiero hablar con él, pero se larga antes de que pueda abrir la boca. Lo único que sé es que a partir de ahora todo será distinto entre nosotros. Me gustaría que todos olvidáramos el incidente de hoy... Pero eso es imposible: no creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
He pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, intentando concentrarme en la lectura del Moste Potente Potions. Pero mi cabeza está en algún otro lugar. Me preocupa Draco.  
  
Sabiendo que todos hemos bebido la poción, no sé por qué no ha tomado ninguna precaución para ocultar sus emociones. Cualquiera podía adivinar la verdad: ama a Potter.  
  
No entiendo qué es lo que ha visto en el chico mimado de Hogwarts, este estúpido Gryffindor que juega a ser el héroe... Si ayer me hubieran dicho que Draco pensaba seducir a Potter, habría creído que era una broma. Eso, o una estratagema para conseguir información valiosa para Quién-Todos- Sabemos.  
  
No puedo evitar observar la Sabelotodo amiga de Potter, que está sentada dos mesas más allá. Sé que le preocupa exactamente lo mismo que a mí. No se trata sólo de una cuestión de rivalidades entre nuestras casas. Hay mucho más en juego. Es una alianza peligrosa, ahora que se avecinan tiempos difíciles.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Es cierto lo que he oído? ¿Harry ama a Malfoy? ¿Al chico- hurón Malfoy?  
  
Asisto al espectáculo que monta Weasel. Francamente, un Sangre Pura debería saber controlar la magia. ¡Pero que desastre ha organizado en pocos segundos! Suerte que Potter ha aparecido, vete tú a saber de dónde, en el momento justo para detenerle... ¿Suerte? ¿De veras he pensado eso? Debo estar desvariando, si pienso en Potter de forma positiva.  
  
Más tarde, cuando regreso a la sala común de Slytherin, explico el incidente a Draco. El chico me escucha con una expresión ininteligible. La poción ha dejado de tener efecto, ya no sé si esa mueca es de satisfacción o de inquietud.  
  
- Pansy, ¿crees que la amistad entre Harry y Weasley volverá a ser como antes?  
  
Reflexiono unos segundos antes de responder:  
  
- No, no creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Medianoche y todavía no he podido desembarazarme de Filch y su gata. Parece que ambos tienen un sexto sentido para detectar alumnos que se pasean por el castillo durante la noche, rompiendo todas las normas. Aguanto la respiración. La señora Norris mira en mi dirección durante unos largos minutos, con las orejas levantadas intentando captar algún sonido que corrobore mi presencia. Hay veces que me pregunto si la capa me protege de la mirada penetrante de la gata.  
  
- Tesoro mío, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Algún alumno con problemas?  
  
Oigo los pasos pausados del conserje que se acerca, linterna en mano, escudriñando cada rincón del estrecho pasillo donde me encuentro. Pasa casi rozándome y se detiene. Si alargo mi brazo podría tocarle. Los segundos se escurren lentamente, y Argus no parece que tenga intención de irse por ahora. No sé cuánto rato más podré resistir ese hormigueo en la nariz, tengo unas ganes terribles de estornudar.  
  
- Ah, nadie... No sé por qué me huelo que tenemos al maldito Potter rondando por ahí.  
  
De repente se escucha un destrozo en algún otro lugar del castillo.  
  
- ¡Peeves!  
  
El conserje echa aún un par de vistazos en mi dirección antes de salir corriendo hacia el origen del alboroto. La señora Norris se resiste a abandonar el lugar.  
  
- Ven, chiquilla. Ya nos ocuparemos de Potter en otro momento.  
  
¡Uf! ¡Por poco! He sido muy afortunado en que Filch no me haya atrapado en ninguno de mis paseos nocturnos. Quizá sí que empiezo a creer en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Medianoche, y Harry no viene. Espero escondido detrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, por miedo a que vengan Filch y su gata. Tienen un sexto sentido para detectar estudiantes que recorren los pasillos de Hogwarts durante la noche.  
  
Pero los problemas vienen de otro lado. De repente me cae un cubo de agua fría. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Peeves, el poltergeist travieso, con un cubo vacío, riendo a carcajada limpia.  
  
- Ha, ha, ha, ha. Un Malfoy remojado... Por mucho que te rieguen, nunca estarás a la "altura" de Harry Potter. Ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Tengo miedo de que sus gritos despierten todo Hogwarts.  
  
- Venga, Peeves. Vete a molestar a otro lado, corre. O hablaré seriamente con el Barón Sanguinario.  
  
Esas palabras tienen el efecto deseado. Si Peeves tiene respeto a alguien, es al fantasma de Slytherin. El poltergeist se aleja, refunfuñando. Aunque pronto encuentra una nueva diversión porque pronto se escucha un destrozo en algún otro lugar del castillo.  
  
¡Uf! Filch estará ocupado durante un buen rato. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría que agradecer nada a Peeves... Quizá sí que empiezo a creer en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cuando llego ante la estatua de la bruja jorobada, hallo a Draco empapado de pies a cabeza, temblando, con la mirada perdida. Un rayo de luna que se escurre por una ventana alumbra sus pálidas facciones y juega entre sus cabellos de plata. No puedo dejar de admirarle. Parece un ángel.  
  
- ¿Me concedes el último baile bajo la luz de la luna?  
  
Draco se gira, al tiempo que dejo caer la capa al suelo. Sonrío, todavía recuerdo el incidente en la Casa de los Gritos en nuestro tercer curso. Nunca olvidaré su expresión de terror al ver mi rostro apareciendo en el vacío... Fue un momento sublime, tal vez fue en ese momento que me enamoré.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Me has asustado! - su expresión se relaja al constatar que soy yo.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - pregunto, preocupado. - No puedes ir por ahí todo mojado, con ese frío. Cogerás una pulmonía.  
  
- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Que me quite la ropa?  
  
- Por ejemplo - respondo, sin pensar. Pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, se me suben los colores. Draco siempre es una sorpresa.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. No pensaba que quisieras ir tan deprisa - muestra una sonrisa que intenta ser sarcástica, pero los ojos le traicionan... esos ojos, profundos y misteriosos como el lago.  
  
Me quito la túnica y la coloco en sus hombros. Él tiembla ligeramente entre mis brazos, pero sostiene la mirada. Nuestros rostros se hallan a menos de un palmo de distancia, noto su aliento en mi cuello... y esos ojos, que brillan con ternura y temor a la vez. Mi estómago está lleno de mariposas que no paran de revolotear.  
  
- Gracias - susurra, al cabo de un rato.  
  
Descubro que mis brazos todavía le rodean, y hago un ademán para apartarme, cuando inesperadamente alarga su mano pálida y fina y empieza a reseguir lentamente cada una de mis facciones. Su mano todavía es húmeda, pero deja de tener importancia El tiempo se detiene, la única realidad somos Draco y yo.  
  
Sin darnos cuenta, las distancias se acortan hasta desaparecer. Nuestros labios se encuentran, el contacto es pura electricidad. Todo el cuerpo me quema mientras me sumerjo más y más en ese beso... mi primer beso. Mi inexperiencia en esa materia queda compensada por la habilidad de Draco, que en nada me enseña el arte de besar. Mi mayor satisfacción es cuando oigo un suspiro involuntario que se escapa de la boca del Slytherin... Le gusta lo que le hago.  
  
Cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aire, me doy cuenta de que quiero más Draco, de que quiero descubrir nuevas sensaciones en su compañía, de que quiero sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo...  
  
- Ven.  
  
Cojo a Draco de la mano. Él me sigue dócilmente, sin oponer resistencia. Él, Draco Malfoy, dejándose guiar por Harry Potter... ¿no es eso un milagro?  
  
* * * *  
  
Me pregunto qué pensaría alguien que me viera ante la estatua de la bruja jorobada empapado de pies a cabeza, temblando, con la mirada perdida... No me extrañaría que con la luna que ilumina mis pálidas facciones y juega entre el cabello de plata, alguien pudiera confundirme con un ángel.  
  
- ¿Me concedes el último baile bajo la luz de la luna?  
  
Me giro. Asustado, veo a Harry aparecer del vacío. Entonces lo comprendo: tiene una capa de invisibilidad. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Todavía recuerdo el incidente en la Casa de los Gritos en nuestro tercer curso. Creí que lo de ver su cara flotando era por culpa de mi obsesión... Tal vez fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que Harry era algo más que una obsesión.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Me has asustado!  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - su expresión se oscurece a causa de su preocupación. - No puedes ir por ahí todo mojado, con ese frío. Cogerás una pulmonía.  
  
- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Que me quite la ropa?  
  
- Por ejemplo - responde, sin pensar. Pero enseguida le suben los colores a la cara, cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. La inocencia de Harry siempre me sorprende.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. No pensaba que quisieras ir tan deprisa - intento mostrar mi sonrisa sarcástica, pero los ojos de Harry me dicen que sin éxito... esos ojos, profundos y misteriosos como el bosque.  
  
Harry se quita la túnica y la coloca en mis hombros. Me estremezco entre sus brazos, pero sostengo la mirada. Nuestros rostros se hallan a menos de un palmo de distancia, noto su aliento en mi cabello... y esos ojos, que brillan con ternura y temor a la vez. Mi estómago está lleno de mariposas que no paran de revolotear.  
  
- Gracias - consigo susurrar, al cabo de un rato.  
  
Harry aún me abraza. Hace un gesto para alejarse, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no quiero romper el contacto. Con mis reflejos de buscador, alargo la mano blanca y delicada para reseguir lentamente sus facciones. La mano aún está mojada, pero no parece molestarle. El tiempo se detiene, la única realidad somos Harry y yo. Sin darnos cuenta, las distancias se acortan hasta desaparecer. Nuestros labios se encuentran, el contacto es pura magia. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla mientras me sumerjo más y más en ese beso... imagino que su primer beso. La inexperiencia de Harry en esa materia queda compensada no sólo gracias a mi habilidad. Me sorprende la rapidez con que aprende el arte de besar, me sorprende que pronto consiga arrancarme un suspiro involuntario... He besado a mucha gente antes, pero nunca he sentido nada igual. Me gusta lo que Harry hace con su boca.  
  
Cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aire, me doy cuenta de que quiero más Harry, de que quiero redescubrir nuevas sensaciones en su compañía, de que quiero sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo...  
  
- Ven.  
  
Me coge de la mano y le sigo dócilmente, sin oponer resistencia. Yo, Draco Malfoy, dejándome guiar por Harry Potter... ¿no es eso un milagro?  
  
* * * *  
  
Al abrir los ojos, parpadeo para apartar ese sueño turbador. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Pero cuando quiero coger las gafas que deberían hallarse en la mesilla, mi brazo se topa con el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, acurrucado a mi lado. Sonrío ¡No ha sido un sueño! Entonces es verdad que nos hallamos en esa habitación enmoquetada, tapados sólo con una túnica a modo de sábana, recuperando fuerzas después de hacer el amor. Me giro para contemplar a mi ángel, que va despertando.  
  
- Draco.  
  
Él no responde, parece que algo le preocupa. Mis dedos empiezan a juguetear entre su cabello sedoso. Gracias a Merlín que ya no usa potes de laca, como antaño.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, dragoncito?  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa irradia en sus labios, todavía hay esperanza.  
  
- Harry. ¿Qué ha ocurrido antes con Weasley en la biblioteca?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto, con reticencia.  
  
- Me lo ha dicho Pansy, ella estaba allí. Pero quiero que me expliques tu versión.  
  
Suspiro con resignación. Supongo que a esas alturas ese es un rumor más de los que ya corren por el colegio. Debería estar acostumbrado a vivir en un escaparate, sin poder guardar ningún secreto.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No tiene importancia.  
  
Draco me mira fijamente. Aparto la mirada, huyendo de sus ojos grises que relucen como cuchillos.  
  
- Harry. Después de lo de hoy. me gustaría creer que existe un "nosotros". Pero antes quiero asegurarme que no voy a tergiversar toda tu vida. No quiero que por mi culpa tengas que romper la amistad con Weasley y Granger. no quiero que tengas que decidir y luego sea motivo de reproches.  
  
Me enfado con esas palabras, aunque me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Así que acabo explicándole toda la historia: cómo voy a la biblioteca bajo la capa para evitar que otra gente pueda leer mis expresiones, cómo al cabo de un rato entra Ron hecho una fiera preguntando sobre mi relación con Draco, cómo empieza a insultarle en obtener una confirmación y cómo la magia se le descontrola, cómo pierdo los estribos, y mi magia descontrolada se mezcla con la de Ron y provoca un torbellino que arrastra pergaminos, libros y mochilas, cómo al final salgo de debajo de la capa y hago lo único que se me ocurre: un Petrificus Totalus. Lo único que me guardo son los insultos de mi amigo. Pero Draco insiste en que le repita palabra por palabra.  
  
- Bueno. ha venido a decir que eras el juguete sexual de Voldemort. Por eso me he enfadado, no puedo tolerar que mi amigo diga eso de la persona a la que amo.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillan de un modo extraño. ¿De dolor? ¿Tristeza? El efecto de la poción ya se ha acabado, pero me sorprende que todavía pueda leer esos sentimientos en el rostro de mi... todavía no sé cómo tengo que llamarle.  
  
- Pues Weasley no estaba tan equivocado. - deja caer, como si tal cosa. Ahora es él quién evita mi mirada.  
  
Tardo unos segundos en procesar esta nueva información, pero enseguida mi cara se transforma, por repugnancia. Inconscientemente me alejo de él.  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Voldemort.? - no puedo acabar la frase. Tiemblo de rabia, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas que apenas puedo contener. Me siento traicionado, como si me acabara de apuñalar por la espalda. No puede ser cierto lo que oigo, Draco no puede decirme eso después de lo que acabamos de compartir.  
  
- No, Harry. Por suerte Voldemort - noto un ligero temblor en su voz cuando pronuncia ese nombre - sólo concede este "privilegio" a sus colaboradores más fieles. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que mi padre pretende convertirme en un mortífago cuanto antes, y entre otras cosas ha querido acostumbrarme a tener relaciones. no deseadas.  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de relaciones?  
  
La tensión entre nosotros se hace palpable. Draco mira al infinito, mientras yo lo observo en silencio, esperando una respuesta.  
  
- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Harry? - me dice al cabo de un rato, con la voz rota.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que son unos recuerdos muy dolorosos, y de repente pierdo todo interés por conocer los detalles. Ya tengo bastante con las imágenes sórdidas que se me aparecen sólo de imaginar al muchacho en compañía de los mortífagos. Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa. Tengo que saber por boca de Draco dónde va a caer su lealtad en esos tiempos difíciles que se avecinan.  
  
- No. Sólo quiero saber qué va a ocurrir cuando empiece la guerra. ¿Con quién vas a luchar?  
  
Por fin se atreve a mirarme otra vez. Me estudia fijamente mientras calcula las próximas palabras a decir.  
  
- Harry, ya hace tiempo que decidí que iba a luchar de vuestro lado... y ahora tengo un motivo más, supongo - añade, con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque enseguida desaparece. - Pero no puedo asegurarte que nunca voy a traicionarte. Mi padre tiene un gran control sobre mi vida, y no sé si siempre voy a poder oponerme... Voldemort tiene métodos terribles para doblar la voluntad de cualquiera, peores que el Imperius o el Cruciatus.  
  
Sus palabras no pueden ser más sinceras. Supongo que si me hubiera asegurado que siempre estaría a mi lado, me habría mostrado escéptico, pero con la verdad ha conseguido turbar mi corazón. Más aún. Escuchar la cruda realidad manifestada tan fríamente me ha hecho reflexionar sobre el futuro que podemos esperar, juntos. Una relación peligrosa, expuesta a ser utilizada como arma por cualquiera de ambos bandos, sin estar exenta al miedo a la traición.  
  
Por unos instantes imagino una vida sin Draco, y sólo veo el vacío.  
  
- Draco... Sé que es arriesgado, pero... pero me gustaría salir contigo... Intentarlo por lo menos.  
  
Hago una pausa. Sus ojos vuelven a chispear, aunque no dice nada. Tomo aire antes de proseguir:  
  
- Me da igual que la gente nos mire mal. Los verdaderos amigos tendrán que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo... Lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo, quiero protegerte de tu padre y de Voldemort - las mejillas me hierven de la exaltación. - No voy a permitir que te hagan más daño, Draco.  
  
El chico rueda para colocarse encima mío y plantar un beso en los labios. Me pilla por sorpresa, pero enseguida nos sumergimos en un beso apasionado sin fin. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, Draco se desliza hasta tenerme al oído... Su boca hace cosas maravillosas con mi lóbulo, se me escapa un suspiro de placer.  
  
Y entonces, un susurro tan suave que prácticamente creo que son imaginaciones mías:  
  
- Harry, te quiero.  
  
Una ola de felicidad invade mi corazón. Me derrito con esas palabras que en mis oídos suenan más dulces y maravillosas que el canto de un fénix. ¿No es un milagro? Hasta ayer era una alma solitaria, y hoy, en la persona más inesperada, he descubierto un ángel...  
  
- Yo también te quiero, Draco - consigo murmullar.  
  
No sé por qué me viene una melodía muggle en mi cabeza, adecuada al momento como si la hubiesen compuesto especialmente para nosotros:  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Where you from  
  
You sexy thing  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Since you came along  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Miracles right before my eyes  
  
You sexy thing got me hypnotised  
  
Don't stop what ya' doing  
  
What ya' doing to me  
  
My angel from above lying next to me  
  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing  
  
How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
  
Now you're lying next to me  
  
Making love to me  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Where you from  
  
You sexy thing  
  
You sexy thing  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Since you came along  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Kiss me baby  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Touch me baby  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Pero pronto me olvido de la canción, distraído por las atenciones que Draco me subministra... Sólo sé una cosa: ahora creo en los milagros.  
  
* * * *  
  
¿Había dicho que no creía en los milagros? Bueno, eso era antes de pasar una noche con Harry, mi supuesto enemigo... ¿Pero no es un milagro que haya sido él quien me haya enseñado el verdadero significado del amor? ¿No es un milagro que se haya quedado conmigo después de revelarle mis relaciones con los mortífagos?  
  
Tengo miedo. Una relación con Harry puede ser muy peligrosa, sé que Voldemort podría utilizarme para tumbar al Niño-Que-Vivió de una vez por todas. No debería haber permitido que eso ocurriera, no tendría que haberle esperado junto la estatua de la bruja jorobada, en primer lugar. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Intento imaginar una vida sin Harry y sólo veo el vacío.  
  
- Draco... Sé que es arriesgado, pero... pero me gustaría salir contigo... Intentarlo por lo menos.  
  
Mi corazón salta de alegría en escuchar esas palabras. Parece que espera una respuesta de mi parte, pero soy incapaz de decir nada, se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Me da igual que la gente nos mire mal. Los verdaderos amigos tendrán que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo... - ¿lo dice por Weasley? - Lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo, quiero protegerte de tu padre y de Voldemort. No voy a permitir que te hagan más daño, Draco.  
  
¿Hay cosa más maravillosa que Harry sonrosándose a causa de la exaltación? Sin poder contenerme por más tiempo, me coloco sobre Harry y beso sus labios voluptuosos. Se estremece, debo haberlo pillado por sorpresa. Pero enseguida nos sumergimos en un beso apasionado, interminable. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, me deslizo hasta su oreja. Mi boca juega con su lóbulo, es como un caramelo que saboreo lentamente... Se le escapa un suspiro de placer.  
  
Y entonces, en un murmullo consigo pronunciar las únicas palabras que bailan en mi cabeza desde hace rato:  
  
- Harry, te quiero.  
  
Otro estremecimiento del chico que tengo entre mis brazos, unos ojos verdes que brillan con luz propia... y unas palabras más dulces y maravillosas que el canto de un fénix:  
  
- Yo también te quiero, Draco.  
  
Mi corazón se desborda de felicidad. Es mi turno de derretirme en un abrazo con el chico al que amo. Quisiera detener ese instante, alargarlo hasta la eternidad. ¿No es un milagro? Hasta ayer era una alma solitaria, y hoy la persona más inesperada ha irrumpido en mi vida, llevándome al Paraíso.  
  
Recuerdo una melodía muggle, no me preguntéis dónde la he escuchado antes. Me sorprende que los muggles no crean en la magia, si ellos también tienen un poco... ¿o cómo habrían podido componer esa canción justo para mí y Harry?  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Where you from  
  
You sexy thing  
  
You sexy thing  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Since you came along  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Only yesterday I was on my own  
  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
  
You sexy thing come into my life  
  
Forever and a day it feels so right  
  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing  
  
How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
  
Now you're lying next to me  
  
Making love to me  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Where you from  
  
You sexy thing  
  
You sexy thing  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
Since you came along  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Kiss me baby  
  
You sexy thing  
  
Touch me baby  
  
You sexy thing  
  
  
  
Quiero entregarme a Harry sin reservas, quiero compartir con él esa dicha que acabo de descubrir. No soy nuevo en el arte del amor, pero practicarlo con Harry es diferente, es como volver a tener una primera vez. Hasta ahora no había creído que los Malfoy tuviéramos derecho a experimentar una felicidad auténtica... Ahora creo en los milagros. 


End file.
